Prankings and Pictures
by Mishiranu Himitsu
Summary: Hikari dates with someone else other than Davis and TK. Davis got depressed and TK comes to the rescue to cheer him up by talk him to prank and took pictures of people they pranked on-JOE'S HAUNTED HOUSE AND THE ALBUM
1. Poor Izzy!

Starnet: I don't know what to say

Matt: I've read other digimon stories and they put a disclaimer

Starnet: I've noticed

Matt: You should do it too

Starnet: Hah! No way. I'm not going to admit

Matt: Fine do it your way

Starnet: 5...4...3...2...1...action!

~AGE~

TK, Davis, Kari, Yolei, Ken=13

Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy=16

Joe=17

Cody=11

Odaiba Street

A goggle headed the second, was walking at the sidewalks feeling depressed. He couldn't forget that heart breaking sight, Daisuke Motomiya also known as Davis by his friends.

He was thinking about what happened a week ago, that sight repeated over and over and over again like a tape recorder.

Flashback

_'I'm going to ask Kari on a date even if it didn't work today, maybe next time will work' Davis thought._

_He walked towards the Kamiya's apartment, when he turned to the corner of the street he saw two figures standing outside the apartment. It was Kari and another one is a boy that he didn't recognize. Davis hid behind a near bush and planed to listen to their conversation, all he manages to hear is;_

_"So, I guess I'll see you later?" the boy said._

_"Yeah" Kari said._

_"It's nice meeting you"_

_"Same here"_

_After a while Kari leaned closer to the boy and gave a quick peck on the lips, she went inside the apartment after that. Davis's eyes widened as he saw the boy blush and walked away smiling._

_'It...It can't be'_

End of Flashback

Kari, the girl of his life shattered his heart into tiny little pieces, he couldn't bear looking at her anymore. Some of his friends noticed his behavior and tried to blurt him out but, he couldn't, he was surprised that no one knows about Kari's relationship with another boy, not even her brother or even Takeru! I mean Tai's her over-protected brother while TK's her best friend, has the world gone upside down, that is what Davis thought of course.

Anyway, back to reality he accidently bumped into someone, he and the blonde boy that he bumped into fell backwards. "Hey! Watch where you're going...oh it's just you TA"

"My name's TK, if you can't spell that one, spell Takeru at least". Takeru 'TK' Takaishi also known as TA, TC, TM, TP, yada yada yada by Davis.

When they got up and dusted of the dust on them, they greeted each other and walked towards the park.

"So what are you doing out here alone?"

"I'm not alone, I've got Patamon with me"

Right on cue, Patamon popped out his head from TK's bag pack and said 'Hi'

"Patamon get back inside we're not there yet"

"Wait, where are you guys going?"

TK and Patamon looked at each other as if they were having a conversation that Davis wouldn't understand, and when they ended, they looked at Davis and TK is the one explaining.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. You see, me and Patamon had been doing this for a while now whenever we get bored, we started about 2 weeks ago I think. Me and Patamon had been pranking people lately and took some funny pictures along the way. It was hilarious, so me and Patamon was thinking, since you know about our little secret, you have to be part of it"

"Huh? Alright I'm with you, I need a new hobby anyway"

"You have a hobby? What kind of hobby do you have lately?"

"Chasing my dreams with Kari" he said sadly.

There was a long pause between them.

"What makes you give up impressing Kari?"

"I guess she didn't tell you"

TK stopped and looked at Davis making him stop too "What do you mean? Tell me what?"

"Kari...she has a boyfriend"

Tk's face turned frown, "Urgh! Why didn't she tell me about it? So, that's why she's sometimes busy to hang out with me, she's too busy hanging out with somebody else" TK calmed himself down, not to explode in front of his friend or going to Kari's apartment for answers...

"When does this happen?"

"Actually, I don't know. All I know is that they are together"

"I can't really believe that she didn't tell me, I thought that we're best friends, and can share secrets"

"Yeah"

They walked for a while and reached to their destination, the park. They went to the only oak tree in the park.

Davis watched as TK and Patamon filled in water in the balloons. "What are we doing again?" Davis asked.

"Just fill in the balloons with water as many as you can" Patamon explained.

Davis did as said and fills in the balloons. When all of the balloons are filled, TK pulled out his cell phone, "What are you planning now?" "I'm calling Izzy to come here". While TK was talking to Izzy to come to the park, Patamon and Davis takes out a bag of flour each inside of TK's bag and took some of the water balloons with them.

After TK had finished talking in the phone, he takes a bag of flour and some remains of the water balloons to himself and positioned himself in the nearest bushes, Patamon and Davis did the same and waited for Izzy to come, TK called Izzy because his house is the nearest to the park so that they wouldn't have to wait so long to fire their attack to the target.

Izzy went to the park thinking why would TK wanted to meet him under the oak tree in the park.

Patamon saw Izzy coming towards the tree and signaled to TK and Davis to get ready to aim and fire. When Izzy is under the oak tree, Patamon, TK and Davis fired the water balloons at the same time at a different place.

When Izzy was soaked and wet and surprised, TK gave a signal to throw the flour towards Izzy.

They threw and threw until Izzy was covered in flour and almost looked like a ghost too. Poor Izzy, he had pleaded for them to stop and they did.

Izzy wiped the flour off his eyes to see the surroundings clearly, he spotted Davis and Patamon behind the bushes smiling and giggling. 'If Patamon is here, then where's-' CLICK Izzy's thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a camera and a flash of white light. He turned to his left and saw TK holding up a camera and laughing.

Izzy's eyes were wide as TK took another picture of him, that was the last straw, he's really mad towards those prankers now.

"TK! You bring me here for THIS?!?"

"Hey that's a nice pose-" TK took another picture of Izzy who was looking like a lunatic "-work with me Izzy" he took another picture.

Davis and Patamon are cracking up now, they came out of their hiding and joined TK. Izzy tried to get a hold of that camera but TK dodged, ran and gave it to Davis. It's Davis's turn to get a shot of Izzy chasing TK around, Izzy pins TK down but saw that the camera wasn't with him

"WHERE'S THE CAMERA?!?" he saw a flash and at the same time he heard a click, Izzy looked up and saw Davis taking a picture of him. And Patamon laughing non-stop on Davis's head. Izzy got off TK and was now chasing Davis who still holds the camera. Patamon buys some time by throwing a handful of flour to Izzy's face.

It worked, Izzy stopped to wipe of the flour on his face, TK, Davis and Patamon saw the opportunity to run for their lives.

"I'll get you guys!" Izzy yelled.

A little girl passed by in front of Izzy and stared, "What are you looking at?!?" Izzy yelled at the kid, "AARGH! Mommy there's a ghost" the poor girl cried out.

While with the master of the pranks stopped to catch a breath, they were still laughing. "I never thought you would do that to someone" Davis said between the laughs

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, everybody thought that you would be an angelic kind of person, well except for Cody who thinks you have an evil side"

"Well now you know that I do have an evil side. I'm glad that you're yourself again"

Davis blinked and smiled. It's true he does looked down for the past 7 days, he's glad that he could forget about Kari and hangs out with TK, he never thought that, hanging out with TK is...fun.

It's time for them to go home, when Davis got home, his sister Jun and Chibimon was the first ones to greet him. Jun looked at her younger brother and smiled because it looks like he has a great time today, "I'm glad that you have your smile again, it's kind of weird if you didn't have your smile on" Chibimon exclaimed. "You're the second person that said that to me" Davis said.

Davis wanted to cherish the moments he have with TK and Patamon they made him feel comfortable.

Starnet: And cut! That was beautiful people

TK: I had fun

Izzy: Easy for you to say! You're not the one who was covered by flour

Davis: But, it was still fun

Starnet: Anyway please review and I won't be updating for...lets say till December 'cause I got a chance to visit my home place in Terengganu Semenanjung Malaysia. That means I can't write or read fanfics while I'm there.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE LATER


	2. Who's the victim?

Starnet: Bonjour!

TK: Are you french?

Starnet: No, but you are

TK: No I'm not, I'm half french, so is Matt

Starnet: Too bad. I'll ask Catherine to come over later then

TK: And let Tai flirt with her?

Starnet: Don't worry I won't let that happen. Anyway on with the show.5...4...3...2...1...Action

Davis's Room

"Wake up twerp! You'll be late for school!" The sound of Jun woke up Davis from his slumber

"Way the wake up call you have Davis" Davis said to himself

He stands up and went to the bathroom, he showered and got dressed. He wore a dark blue T-shirt, long sleeved but he rolled it up to his elbows to make it look shorter, a symbol of fire was attached infront of the shirt. He wears a darker blue jean and a silver chain at the side of his jean

He looked at the clock that was hanging on his bedroom wall, he's late! Davis picks up Chibimon who still fell asleep on the bed. He's surprised that Chibimon can still sleep when Jun was yelling early in the morning. It doesn't matter now he picks up his sleeping digimon and gently placed him in his school bag

When he was halfway to the door, his mom called "Davis eat your breakfast on your way to school, and share it with Chibimon" Davis groans but he took the plastic bag of breakfast and dashed out of the apartment like there's no tomorrow

He ran and ran until he rounded up a corner, he bumped to someone from behind. "I'm so sorry, but I'm late for school" Davis apologizes to a boy without looking at him as he picked up the plastic bag.

"What are you talking about Davis? There's still 14 minutes left"

Davis looked up to the boy that was dusting off the dust on his pants. It was TK "You know this is the second time we bumped into each other"

"Wait...there's still 14 minutes left before school start?-" Then he remembered that the clock in his room was broken yesterday by a jumping Chibimon "-Oh darn it!"

"Well I don't know what you thought but is this how you greet me in the morning?" TK said sarcasticaly, "Sorry, good morning TA!"

"Mornin', you spelled Ta now spell Keru" TK said annoyed by Davis's silly Jokes.

They both walked down the street together When Davis remembered about yesterday, "Hey, do you know that we're going to the same school as Izzy?" TK replied a 'Yeah' and Davis continued

"Then we have a problem"

"What problem?"

"Izzy's going to kill us the second we step into the school"

"No he's not"

"How would you know?"

"I have a solution right here" TK said while holding up a small bag with a ribbon neatly tied at the top. Davis was curious of what's in it decided to just see what TK is going to do with it.

"I have heard a funny joke lately, do you wanna hear it" asked TK

"A joke? Fire away" Davis said smiling

"Okay, which mouse walks with two feet?"

Davis thinks for a while, "Umm...is it a circuss mouse?" he received a 'no' so he tried again "Is it...a half human half mouse?" he received another 'no' "Okay I give up, what's the answer?"

"It's Mickey Mouse of course" The both went laughing and then TK told another joke, "Which duck that walks with two feet?"

"That's easy, Donald Duck, am I right?"

"Wrong, all ducks walk with two feet, silly"

"Argh, you and your jokes are just testing my brain"

"Actually, I'm teasing your peanut sized brain"

This time Davis chased after TK while shouting "It's not the size of the brain; it's how you use it!" "Well how do you use it? Knowing you, you would be frying it" TK said and laugh while Davis is hot on his heels.

Meanwhile,

Yolei and Cody are talking to each other, "Have you noticed that Davis isn't himself lately?" Cody asked Yolei, she blinked "Really? I haven't notice" Cody sighs, "Nevermind…"

Right on cue, they saw TK and Davis running at the school gates. Yolei then said, "Whatever it is, TK must have got into one of Davis' nerves" they quickly dash to the school back aftering their two friends.

"Ark, don't kill me yet!" said TK as he struggle from Davis' grip. "Not until you say you're sorry" said Davis, he was pinning TK against the school wall.

"Davis! Let TK go. For once, can't you guys just stop fighting and be good friends" Cody said and catching his breath after he ran. Davis lets TK go and humps TK just kept smiling

"We already did since yesterday, why he was pinning well, I deserves that"

"And you're still not sorry"

"Okay, I'm sorry. There, happy?"

"Truly"

"So what happened?" Yolei asked the two boys. When Davis was about to tell them, the bell rang meaning they have to get to class, "We'll talk later on recess" said TK.

* * *

The two boys have the same class with Hikari on half of the periods, TK acts normally around her being her best friend and all; he's good at hiding secrets sometimes. Davis on the other hand, couldn't keep up; he couldn't bear looking at her like he usual does.

TTRRIINNGG

"I met this cute guy at the mall, and he's oh so gorgeous!"

"Mimi, you already told me that 2 minutes ago"

"Sora you might want to see him, you'll be making goody-goody eyes"

"No!"

"Did I mention he's gorgeous?"

They were sitting on the table with Izzy, Tai, Matt, Yolei and Ken

Sora grunts at Mimi's statements, Mimi moved back to Odaiba, Japan and attending the same school as the other digidestined. She has become popular when she stepped into the school, a lot of guys have been asking her out but she refused to.

Sora hasn't change much; she's still the loving motherly like and has a little crush on Matt. No-one knows it accept TK, he's like some sort of spy that noticed Sora's odd behavior around Matt without her noticing. She remembers this one time…lets let the flashback do the job okay?

Flashback

_Sora was walking home when TK ran and walked beside her, he greeted and continued_

_"I've been observing for the last 5 days and I think I know why you're a bit shy around Matt. Sora, do you have a crush on my brother?"_

_Sora stopped, __looked at TK with a ghostly face that spooked TK and made him regret of asking her that. "S…Sora?" he suddenly feels like a thunder strike when Sora suddenly said in a ghostly way, "How'd you know that?"_

_"Well, umm, I, I know you, and Matt. You've been acting strange around him and, well I sort of read one of mom's magazines before. If girls are acting like that, that means they have a...crush"_

_Sora gasps and laughs, "You, (laugh), read a girl's magazine?!? (laugh). Okay back to business. Please don't tell Matt can you keep it a secret?"_

_TK was really confused of Sora's attitude, maybe he doesn't know Sora after all, first she was stunned, second she was serious, third she was laughing, forth she was serious and last she was pleading…_

_"I-I will you can trust me"_

_"Thank you so much TK"_

End Flashback

"_That was a close call" _She thought

"Hey guys! Mind if we sit here with you?" A voice called out. Tai invited the younger DDs over their table. Kari continued, "So anything new happened?" Yolei then started, "Well Davis and TK have been getting along lately"

The kids' heads snap at TK and Davis and a shouting "What!" at the same time. TK looked at them innocently and told them the whole story except for the part that Davis saw Kari kissing her boyfriend and the part they prank poor Izzy…

Izzy couldn't take it anymore he stood up and dragged Davis and TK away from the group, the others just stare as their friends went behind the school.

"Alright! What was that for yesterday?!? I didn't do anything to you?" Izzy yelled

"Calm down Izzy. Davis you do the talking"

"What!?! Err, Heheh Hi Izzy"

When Izzy was about to strangle the two kids TK pulls out the small bag with a ribbon tied at the top the one that he showed Davis before. "You might want to enjoy this Izzy; it's the Ishida's special recipe. Matt thought me how to do it"

Izzy took the bag and opened the ribbon. A sweet aroma of delicious cookies ran to their noses. Izzy took a bite and savors it. "This is delicious!" Izzy claims and look at the two younger boys, "Okay you are forgiven"

Davis and TK high fives and let Izzy have the cookies.

(I'm going to skip the other periods after recess 'cause there's no story there)

TK and Davis walked down the street talking,

"Davis, me and Patamon don't have any plans yet today, and it's going to be boring so I suggest that do you and Chibimon wanted to take some funny 'pictures' with us?"

Davis looked at his friend and a grin plastered on his face he knows what TK meant, "What do you have in plan?"

* * *

Knock, Knock,

"What!" Jun said while opening her bedroom door only to reveal her little brother with her lover's little brother. "Hi TK, What do you want Davis?" "Awe, can't a little brother ask for his big sister to write a love letter to her special love?" Davis mocks. "If you write it, I can deliver it to my dear chick-magnet loving big brother" TK joins.

Jun takes a paper and a pen and quickly writes down everything she wanted too tell to her dear Yamato. "Here, and make sure he gets it, eeeek!" Jun slowly close her bedroom door and screams all her heart out. "That was easy" their digimons said. "Did you get the picture?" Davis asked, "Yes I did" TK said as he showed Davis the picture of Jun writing the letter.

Ding, Dong,

"Yes?" a tall rather handsome guy answered his door...

Starnet: Haha a cliffhanger! So you probably think that Jun was their prank victim, it is but their plan was not finish. Their plan that the two boys are having, have two victims in it so guess who it is!

Tai: Speaking of guess. here's a joke; **Think yourself as a bus driver that has 25 passengers. The bus driver drops off 5 passengers and picks up 9 passengers. The bus driver then drop off 10 passengers and picks up another 20. The bus driver then picks up 12 passengers and drops off 18 passengers. The bus driver picks up 10 passengers and drop off 7 passengers. the Question is, how old is the bus driver**

TK: Submit your answers! And don't forget to review!


	3. Joe's haunted house and the album

Starnet: Alright folks, the answer to the **How old is the bus driver?** Is your age! So, congrats to all the winners that got it right, and sorry for the ones that lost. Yes that means the one that sent me E-mails; it's not 36 or 53…and no it's not 50. How'd you guys count? Next time read the questions carefully.

TK: now onto the story

Starnet: 5…4…3…2…1…Action!

"Yes?" a tall rather handsome guy answered his door. "Oh, it's you guys" Joe said to Davis and TK who was standing at his front door. TK gave a pink letter to Joe, Davis said, "A secret crush wants to give this to you, but she's too shy. So, she gave this to us to give it to you since she knows that we know you"

Joe looked at the pink letter. The letter was actually written by Jun who thinks that the letter will be given to Matt, some of the words were erased and fixed. Joe opened it and he read it out loud;

"Dear Joe,  
I just want you to know that I have always loved you  
and in hopes to be together forever. I know that you will try to avoid me  
but please, just give me a chance.

Love, 'Your secret crush'

XOX"

Joe has a smile spreading to his cheeks. "Is this for real?" he asked,

"Yes, in fact 'she' told us to tell you that she will be waiting for you at her house on Avenue Way Street house number 13. She wants you there now" Takeru said

Joe took the chance; he grabs his jacket and told his older brother, Shuu that he's going out. After that he flees to meet his lucky girl.

_Click_

TK's digital camera made a quick flash just in time for Shuu to see the commotion was about. Shuu looked at the two younger boys and asked "What was that all about?" "Probably, nothing you should worry of" both Davis and TK said at the same time. They both quickly went after to where Joe was going and in hopes to get to the house before Joe did.

"We made it" Davis said, "And just in time too" he continued, they both took a shortcut and was ahead of Joe. TK nudged Davis' arm "Come on, lets take our final plan in action" Davis gave an excited nod and they both went into the backdoor of the house.

The house was actually an abandoned house, the outside looks great but the inside was creepy. TK, Patamon, Davis and the new member, Chibimon have set up the traps but it's not dangerous for anyone, it's just scary. Joe was their target because Joe is the most easiest to scare for.

Joe knocked on the door but the door opened by itself after three knock. Joe just stood there frozen in place, he snapped out of it and thought, _"Calm down Joe! There's no ghost in this place" _he kept repeating those words in his thoughts.

He stepped in the house "hello"…nobody answered he tried again "Hello, is anybody here?" still no answer, and then the door closed behind him, he gave out a startled yelp and have began palling.

"This better not be some kind of sick joke" He said to anybody. Suddenly he heard laughter, a very disturbing laughter

"Hah ha ha hah haaaa!" Patamon laugh with his hands/paws cupped over his mouth from a broken ceiling and make his bat-wings flapped, it made a spooky sound and already scared Joe. Joe was trying to open the door but it won't budge. That's because Davis was outside and had locked the door using a pin, he snickered and went back inside using the back door.

Joe gave up pulling the door handle and leaned beside the door, ha faced the empty house, "_Usually there's a back door right??"_ he dashed further into the house, hoping to find a back door. He tried opening a door that leads to God knows where, but nothing happened so he tried another door, it still won't open. He tried the last one that was at the end of the hallway, it worked!

He pushed the door forward and when he stepped inside he has a shock of his life, worse than the Bakemons…A Ghost! A freakishly white ghost with his face lit up showing the skull of the ghost! Joe can only think of one thing, RUN JOE RUUUN!! He went screaming for his life, but didn't realize a flash of light. He is still looking for the back door so; he let his legs carry him to anywhere but here.

Then he reached what it used to be a kitchen, and then he spotted it, the door! There he saw beside the door is another bigger ghost! "AAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Joe runs away from the kitchen and got no other choice but to go through the front door.

_CLICK_

Followed by a flash of light, is the sound of the camera from the big ghost. Then 'it' snickered.

Joe was still screaming and running for his dear life, when he reached the front door he tried pulling it again, but still no use. He heard the laughter again and the flapping sound. He began to panic even more, and the door finally opened, well actually he kicked it and the door fell down. Between the crash of the door, Joe could have sworn that he saw a flash of light and a soft clicking sound, but his mind focused on one thing, "_That's a ghost! That's a ghost! That's a ghost!"_

He continued to run home, ignoring the stares he was given, he reached home with his brothers looking oddly at him as he slammed close his bedroom door. "What was that about?" Shin asked Shuu, Shuu just shrugged and said, "Probably, nothing we should worry of…"

Meanwhile, Daisuke already pulled up the white sheet he was wearing while holding a camera. Patamon came down from the broken ceiling laughing and landed on his feet but gave up; he let himself roll on the ground laughing hysterically. Takeru came out of his hiding spot and joined the other two, Chibimon was on TK's head with the white sheet over his head and holding up a torch light under his chin, the torch's light was giving the 'skull's' head be seen under the sheet.

"That was fun!" Chibimon exclaimed and joined Patamon who stopped laughing but couldn't let the grin off his face. "I didn't know Joe was that strong," Davis said holding up the camera and showed it to TK the picture of Joe braking the door down "He must be using a lot of strength" TK laughed and said, "When people get scared, anything's possible" and laugh again.

They all went to TK's apartment because TK and Patamon have something to show to the other two members. "So," Davis started while entering TK's living room "What was that you wanted to show us?"

"Just wait. Where are the pictures that we took today?" TK asked. Davis handed him the pictures from his backpack. Patamon brought out a photo album from a cabinet and set it on the coffee table, he flipped open the cover of the album and there were only a few pictures in it.

"This is the first time we prank our first victim" Patamon said while pointing at the first picture. It showed a blond woman who seems to just woke up from a slumber on her laptop, her hair was a mess and her face showed terror.

Davis and his digimon sat at the coffee table and looked at the picture, "You prank your mom?" they both said. TK sweat drop and had to explain to them.

"Well, you see, Patamon and I wanted to visit Elecmon. That was the same time that I got grounded. So we sort of tricked her of thinking that she's late for work and had to leave early so we can go to the Digiworld without her knowing"

"We set the clock 30 minutes early when she woke up. She didn't even brush her hair and didn't quiet chose her attire too well before she got out" Patamon told some details and TK continued.

"And the best part is that she doesn't know a thing about what happened"

"Cool! You know, if Davis made something wrong, his mom or sister knows it was him even from miles away" Chibimon jumped in. "Hey!...although it is true" was Davis' exclamation.

Patamon flipped the first page and revealing a thin old single man kind of crying, he was standing in his home of ruins. The partners looked up at TK and again he sweat drop,

"That was actually an accident. This is our neighbor Mr. Miroshi, he told me to help him move some furniture, and Patamon was on my head and was holding a digital camera. Mr. Miroshi never seen a digimon before so, when Patamon suddenly says 'hi' to him he sort of panic. He bumped into his pet tarantulas' cage. We tried to help him catch them"

"When I caught one of the Tarantulas and tried to give it to Mr. Miroshi, he was kind of afraid of me. He ran around the house shouting, 'Get away from me!' –Patamon mimics- So I tried to calm him down and told him I won't hurt him, but he bumped into other things. TK tried to help me but he's too stubborn. When he realized what he had done to his apartment, he got depressed. After that a coat hanger almost hits me and I accidently click on the picture"

The other two was left unsaid. Patamon flipped the pages again and showed them their activity yesterday. There were a lot of Izzy's funny moments and some of them have the pictures of TK, Davis and Patamon in it.

Patamon flipped the page again and it was blank, TK took the album and inserts their recent activity. It looked like a story from the beginning to the ending. The first one is Jun writing a letter, second was Joe running towards the 'girl's' house while holding the letter, third was Joe in the haunted house scared for life and so is the other two pictures following. The sixth picture was the picture of all four of the pranksters in the haunted house doing a job well done.

TK closed the album; the album's title is 'Pranks' Pictures'.

"You know this is fun, we should do this more often" TK said, the others agreed. Davis just realized something and said it out loud, "Did you know that Sora's birthday party is two days from now?"

"Oh no! I don't know what to give to her!" TK cried out. He is not the only one; Davis didn't know what to give to her too.

Don't know maybe they have a plan in mind for their next album's page…

Starnet: Cut! Yahoo, I finished the chapter. Next up is TK, Patamon, Davis and Chibimon in a mall shopping for Sora's present but found some interesting 'pictures'. I'll give ya a hint, it's a Koumi!

Mimi: So you Koumi fans better wait for the next update, cause I'm in it!

TK: Please review our story on your way to the exit of this chapter

Davis: Please and thank you!


End file.
